


Unspoken Words

by viva_la_charlie



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viva_la_charlie/pseuds/viva_la_charlie
Summary: John can not go on a mission without being with you last, a sort of ritual he acquires to bring him 'luck' as he proclaims while on missions.





	Unspoken Words

THE BED WAS a mess. An unraveling and mesmerizing bundle of hands and feet, softly grazing the smooth surface of pristine white satin sheets that glistened like gold once the setting sun sprayed it's rays upon it. Soft mewls of satisfaction eloped the silent room of the hotel, over-drowning the sound of two erratic heartbeats that flourished from the bed.  

You couldn't explain it, the sensation that eroded through out your body. The eruption of burning desires that filtered through John's fingertips and onto your body. It was electrifying and magnificent, a power duo that drove your mind into an abyss of sweet bliss. You had been here many times before, under the body of this glorious man, staring up at those same desaturated brown eyes. Those beautiful drops of chocolate colored iris, that held the not so beautiful problems in his life. They were your home, your safe haven, your place in this world; that no one can take away from you. Because he was yours—"until the world dies out and the sky rains down on us"— just like he foretold many times before. For his heart was locked away, and the key in in your hand. And your hand was in a fist, stuffed deep in your pocket where nobody could find it. 

He was yours. 

And that thought alone adored a smile on your face, as the man gave you the same soft look that is specially reserved for you, his hypnotic fingers grazing your cheek sensually. He always did this, taking every detail of your face, it was clockwork for him. It was as if you were a piece of art, and he hoped to discover an asset he didn't recall before. But there was no more he could admire from you that he didn't already know about. It always felt like he was trying to engrave your face in his mind as if it was the last time he'd ever see you. But it wasn't the last time, you were sure of that, John was to lucky to die young. It was an odd thing about him, but after all the close calls he had, it was like nothing could kill him. 

A gentle breeze broke your train of thought, sending shivers that eloped your spine, as you noticed the white sheets begin to droop from John's hovering body. Leaving you two exposed and naked to the world, especially with the wide open window that overlooked the streets of town. A small giggle left your lips, the soft sound retracting a gruff breath of laughter from John who had begun kissing the goosebumps that form on your neck. He loved the feeling of the delicate skin underneath his slightly chapped lips, and you just adored the scratchiness of his lips flowing over your neck, it was quite enticing. 

John's big rough hands splayed below your naval, eloping your sensitive skin, causing a small tingling sensation to form underneath them. His strong fingers seemed to play you perfectly like a guitar, knowing where exactly to touch, to turn on the almost musical sounds that fell out of your lips. The many moans and groans are all the applause John needs to give you an even better standing ovation. His fingers inched downwards to dangerous parts, leaving a firey trail in their wake, as they painfully moved at a slow pace. Your eyes shut close as your senses awakening in blooms of euphoria. Back arching to get closer to him and his gentle touch, that left your lips parted in a gasp of air. 

After the hundred times of making love, John still managed to bring out those same pubescent feelings you use to share with him, and it always felt like the first time all over again. The way you touched and gazed at you, was like you were uncharted lands filled with everlasting gold, and he was an adventurer. Oh how he desired to discover new lands with you. But, just as his fingers were about to reach the area you most desired them on, he stopped, suspense cutting through you as you quivered longingly. Brows scrunched up together you let your eyes meet his once more, and the burning emotions that lived behind them captivated you to your core. 

They held so much emotion, to many beautiful words that John's lips couldn't even comprehend, let alone form coherent sentences. It was a typical attribute of John that you have come to love, it was so adoring, in the most John way possible. He was a man of few words, but his actions spoke more than he ever could. 

And now his actions were speaking quite clearly to you, as his hand retreated before reaching their desired destination. Tracing his finger up from your naval to your torso, his magical fingers caused butterflies to dance inside your belly. Fluttering in a symphony that caused your body to shiver. A sound of discontent fell from your lips, and the sadden look you wore projected a smirk from him. 

Leaning down, John's lips met your skin once again, though not in the desired location, but over your breathing belly. The rise and falls that flourished increased in speed, as he reached between your legs, briefly brushing against your core to guide your right leg up around his waist. His hand eased up your thigh to his hip to massage your round ass. His smirk increasing in size as he leaned against your chest, feeling you squirm underneath him. He knew the right spots to touch, he knew where you were ticklish.

It was your glowing skin that he liked the most, the smooth delicacy that called him like a siren to it's prey, and he always took his time to relish in it. Taking in the sweet smell that protruded from it, as his lips tickled it with kisses. You just let him enjoy himself, bringing a hand up to your mouth to giggle lightly without disturbing him, but the look he gave you when he kissed you proved that was the reaction he wanted. His eyes were so captivating when he looked up to you that way, but his fingers tracing circles in your lifted up thigh were even more captivating. 

"John..." the soft melodic sound of your voice causing his irises to shrink in satisfaction, "stop teasing." 

John pulls away from you, your eyes following his slow movements, as your words causing a light to ignite in his stomach, as desire arose in waves of fire. He was completely on top of you now and staring down at the one thing in this world that he loved. He stayed that way, just gazing into the pools of your vibrant eyes, and you just stared back at him with a content smile on your lips. His features were so beautiful. He was a gorgeous man; the type that never knew it but like to hear it. 

John rested his arms on the pillow behind her; one on either side of your head and placed a kiss on your lips so light you barely felt it. "I could never tease you." His nose was inches away from your, and his husky voice fanned against your face in a warm waft. 

His fingertips feathered against your cheek as if you would break from his touch. He stared in to your intense eyes, as you but your lip in the familiar nervous habit you obtained. You knew he was lying, but you didn't care all that much. John was always a tease, full of sensual touches that could last for hours if you didn't stop him. He always liked to prolong these moments, seeming to depend on cherishing each other's body before sex. It was on odd feature on a man, one you had never witnessed before, but one you came to adore when John was involved. 

He traced the outline of your plump lips with the tip of his finger, cutting your nervous habit short. You shivered from the scrutiny of his eyes and touch of his hand, heightening your desire a thousand times over. "Then prove it." You proclaimed cheekily, kissing the palm of his callused hand. 

Expecting a taunting response that he always seemed to deliver, you were shocked when the words that entered your ears, were nothing you expected. It was actually something you only heard once before in your years of being together. 

"I love you." 

Your chest trembled as you took in a shaky breath. Rapidly blinking twice as you studied his hazel eyes, looking for a trace of sarcasm in them that he was so known for carrying. You searched hard, but found nothing. You had no choice but to believe he was sincere with his words. They were beautiful words, but they were shocking. Never in their entire relationship had he ever used the L word so boldly before. Not that you didn't know that he loved you; ya did. Everyone knew. 

Years before you guys were a couple there was a nonverbal exchange, informing you and everyone else, that when you were of age you would be his; there for you were off limits. John wasn't one for spewing love poems and sonnets left and right, or vocalizing his undying love for you; or anyone for that matter. He didn't do that. He wasn't programmed that way. But his strong male dominance was key to seeing who he truly cared for. He was territorial and very overprotective with the very few people he allowed in his small world. That short list included you and his family, period. Everyone else could go to hell.

You swallowed hard and licked her suddenly dry lips. "I...," You drawled our, words failing you, as you sputtered like an idiot. You fumbled to find your voice, and to piece together a sentence that would make since and hopefully respond to his words. "....okay." You forced out, a little unsure if you were really talking or not. Water had gathered in your eyes. It was over overwhelming hearing the words after having told him hundreds times you loved him and never believing you'd hear it back again. 

His chest filled with a sort of a pride at the sight of you. He had told what you desired, and he was ready to say to it again. "I love you." He repeated, his voice becoming low as a sort of whisper you were only meant to hear; a smirk displaying on his lips as he watched you blink away some forming tears. One escaped down the right side of your face only to disappear into your hairline. "I love you-"His confession was lost on your lips. You had given up on finding a worthy response and settled for showing him instead.

Wrapping your arms tightly around his neck you pressed your lips hungrily against his. He let out a light growl forcing his tongue in the depths of your welcoming mouth to do battle. Not parting lips you released your claim and dropped your hands to your sides to hook your arms under his. Digging your nails in to the flesh on his sculpted upper back just below a scar you remember John getting when he was young and fell into a rocky river. You smiled into the kiss, pressing your core against his pulsing arousal with an erotic guttural mewl. Feeling as his muscle rippled under your touch, in rhythmic pulses. 

John tore his lips away, eyes never leaving you, as your chest heaved from the breathless entangle. Moving downward he kissed the center of your neck to your chest and finally the middle of your breasts. Your body was struggling to keep control. Your legs wrapping instantly around his torso in a snug grip trying to increase the much needed pressure you preferred. 

Chuckling at your actions John reached to pull your legs from around his waist, seeming to want and take control of the situation. Cupping your sensitive pressure point; you arched into his wanted touch, your hips briefly leaving the mattress at the touch. He sat up and helped you fan her knees apart with the other hand. Looking down to witness his handy work, he slipped a singled digit inside your essence and quickly another. He proudly felt that you were drenching wet. He felt your muscles clamp around his hand as he moved in and out of you at a steady pace.

With your eyes closed you moved against his hand; bellowing underneath him. He rotated his hand quickly and lowered his lips to you, circling his tongue around your throbbing clit, tasting you for the first time that night. Your bitter sweet taste spiked his hunger for your release and he sucked greedily on the bundle of nerves. It was like a barrage of endless kisses. And his kisses enthralling your senses endlessly, and all the uncertainties disappear along with your breath, leaving you grasping for him. Your hands griping his shoulders and his name falling from your lips, over and over again like an endless prayer. 

Feeling the pleasure he was ensuring you swell up inside yourself, you dug your fingertips deeper into his bare back, biting your bottom lip, as you felt John twitch at the small pain eloping from your nails. Hums and huffs of unreeling desire bellowed from your mouth, as you screwed your eyes shut from the intensifying feeling John brought you, seeing stars from the clamped eyelids from it all. His tongue was like a powerful essence, brutally intoxicating, and so very addicting. It made your entire body feel as though it was on fire, as it glistened with perspiration from the ever growing heat in the room. Leaving you blubbering and moaning a mess that matched the bed sheets.

You wanted more, needed more, demanded more.

Already in tuned with your quivering body John seemed to want to move ahead. Gently biting down on your nub, making you moan out his name in a disgruntled fashion, that in result caused him to speed up his movements by tenfold. The beat of your heart seemed to mirror his skilled strokes, creating a melody that enthralled John, as his hand continued guiding you to ecstasy. And you felt it, as your inner core began to quake and your love juices over flowed like an overflowing sink. 

John felt you contracting around his fingers but continued to lap at your mouth watering clit like a starved animal. He always was like this, part animal part man, especially when it came to sex. He was such a primal beast in his own unique ways. Such as looking at your scrunched up face as he drove you utterly insane with desire, smirking as he watched eyes close and your lips mutter curse words ever so often unconsciously. He loved this vulnerability that you displayed from his actions, and loved how you only portrayed them for his eyes only. Because you were his, and he was not about you let you know otherwise. 

John knew you weren't much of a talker during sex, you believed in the show of satisfaction through action and love faces, that was your thing. And John loved that about you, but he always prided himself in getting loud retorts to come out of you. He always tried to see how loud you can become when you're almost undone. It was like a game to him, and right now you were close to losing. A scream was trapped in your throat, and it was trying desperately, banging on the door, it get out. You were at the edge of ecstasy, it was close you could feel it, as your body tingled and shook with pleasurable quakes. 

Then, like a bullet through your head, it hit you. Powerfully, and all at once, causing your body to alight in an orgasmic euphoria. The strong orgasm hit every fiber of your being like a tsunami, washing you with a tingling aftershock, as you bucked your hips wildly without your control.

John won—unsurprisingly—and you were his prize. 

He retracted his tongue and hand slowly, admiring the wetness that still dropped down his fingers deliciously. A wicked smile grew as he thumbed his fingers together, his strand shaft pulsating with burning desire as hard as ever. He was tired of playing games now. It was time, time to give in to what you both wanted. Leaning back down John began kissing your inner thigh, moving up to your navel and dipped his tongue in. Slowly inching his way up he stopped and hovered over your left nipple. You swallowed hard, your body to weak to move or even react at anything as you tried to catch your heaving breath. Your eyes half lidded in maximum bittersweet pleasure as he bit the sensitive bud and continued to kiss his way up to your shaking chin, leaving feathering kiss there as well.

Finally finding his way back to your open lips he took your bottom lip in between his teeth, biting gently and pulling in a sort of teasing matter. John sucked lightly before plundering your mouth with his tongue. Tangling his hands in your now slightly damp locks, controlling the fierceness of the kiss.

Your body seemed to come back to life, energy beginning to surge within you as you reached between the two of you, and wrapping a shaking hand around his thick erection. Feeling the twitch from contact, and feeling his rippling muscles to contract from the pulsing veins on his shaft. He was ready, painfully so, it seems. 

This is what John wanted, what he was expecting since the beginning. A sigh escaped his lips while still planted against your own, expecting to be guided inside your trembling wet pussy, but instead of bending to his needs like he liked. You smirked, pumped him painfully slow knowing he was putty in your hands, willing to bend to any demand you desired. 

A rumbling growl, that vibrated through your lips, speaking hundreds of colorful words John had for you at that moment. He was very impatient at the moment. Smiling devilishly, you placed your free hand on his chest before pushing him away from your mouth, causing John to give you a baffled look. 

With him still in your hand, you pumped him once more, before smirking deviously as you stated, "I want to be on top." 

The sentence was simple, six simple words, forming a doable command. But John wasn't a simple man, he liked to be in control. You knew it, but you also wanted it, craved the control to pleasure him as you wanted. You both always fought for this dominance. 

"I want to be on top," you proclaimed pumping him again, arching an eyebrow to enforce her demand. 

His mouth still hovered over yours as his hot breathe picked up, the smell of cigarettes enlighten your nose.  You were driving him crazy, so much so that his body was barely being able to hold back from the strokes you gave. And as much as he wanted to argue, he couldn't, he felt it. He couldn't last much longer anyways, so letting you take over for a bit wouldn't seem like too much of a loss to his pride. 

A growl exited John's lips as he grabbed you by the waist, flipping you guys so that you were on top, just like you wanted. Always aiming to please your wishes. Laughing you kept eyesight with him, your hair fanning his face and shoulders slightly. He pushed it back, running his fingers through the soft knots, and held it away to be able to kiss your lips gently. But you didn't want that. You guys have kissed plenty. You pulled away from his lips, making him frown as you sat to the side of him on your knees. The bed creaking lightly from the change of weight, as you placed a hand on John's thigh, rubbing it with your thumb as you have him a smile. John have you a pointed look watching you lean over him, watching you stop above him before you kissed the tip of his cock making him hissed with anticipation. He saw were your games were headed and he watched as you opened up for him. Slowly taking his head in your mouth, tasting his all to familiar salty sweetness.

A breathy and barely audible 'shit' left John's lips as he pulled her hair back to receive a better view of your handy work, playing with the strings of hair to keep his hands busy. Your skillful mouth was indeed such a pleasant tortuous thing and he couldn't seem to take it anymore as his hips spasmed. He bucked against you as his dick twitched and throbbed with pleasure inside your hot mouth.

Looking up to him, watching him unfold in bliss, you took in as much as you could in your mouth. Creating a vacuum as you came slowly up to his exposed nerves at the tip, making a popping sound as you freed him. You had played with him enough. And the love faces he makes could be proof of that. So facing away from him you lined up his tip to your entrance, John's lips twitching slightly upwards at the sight of you taking your favorite position. You paid him no mind as you braced yourself, with your hands on his hairy thighs and began to lower yourself onto him. It still amazed you how John was still big to you, even after being together for a year, and your body needed to adjust to his size every time. You breathed shallowly as you relaxed and continued to take him in, little by little. 

John rubbed your back soothingly and encouragingly. Finally after a quick minute you relaxed onto him and he felt your warmth surround him as he filled you up completely stretching you to the limit. John grunted as your walls were clenching tightly in this position but it felt so fucking good to him. Thank god you were still wet from the earlier endeavors, serving for a much needed lubricant. Your walls gripped him tightly and he held back the need to bust prematurely. Something he was sometime ashamed to do, despite how much you claimed to be flattered by it. 

Throwing your head back and using your legs and arms you started to move. Up and down; taking every inch of him repeatedly. Your moans and his grunts mixed together like a fine tuned song on replay. You began to rotate your hips and pick up speed to hit the all too familiar spot that every woman craves. You could always hit them so perfectly from this angle, so you rode away, climbing up to your high peek. 

John had a nice view of your ass, his favorite attribute he proclaims, and every time you would move on him it would jiggle and he would cause him to moan every so often as he gripped it. You threw your head back, your hair lightly tickling John's naval, and you felt your juices flowed from your core. They were coating his member as the second orgasm began to wash over you, hitting you harder than before. Still pulsated in side of you, John was not ready to quit just yet, his climax still in the process of building. Sitting up he kissed your upper back lovingly and wrapped his arms around your waist in a tight grip, hoping to keep you there forever.

"Turn around. I wanna see you." His sultry words were low and so full of desire; it sent a shiver up your spine as it vibrates through your body. Without dismounting fully, you spun around in his lap slowly, eager to fill his commands. Now you were now facing him and he was holding you in his lap, how lidded eyes looking over your naked body, as his hands rubbed circles on your hips. Moving his hands upwards when you situated yourself, John began to play with her tousled hair that flew as you moved, and he pulled you tightly close. Your chest flattening up against his chest, heartbeats pounding simultaneously, as he inhaled your flowery shampoo; the angelic scent dancing teasingly around his nostrils. Even your smell seemed to have his mind, body and soul in a trance, as he stared lovingly in to your deep shining eyes.

You couldn't help but smile, his blissful face a timeless work of art that you recorded in your mind to remember always. John replicated your smile, as he kissed the base of your neck, his rough lips tickling slightly. He then proceeded to kiss the tip of your nose, while grabbing you with both hands under your ass, he lifted you up and down on his long length. You gasped a bit before assisted using your legs to pick up speed, along with his guiding hands. You bucked up and down with an increasing speed at every thrust he gave, each time your walls flexing and stretching around his pulsating member. Sweat fell from him and on to your bouncing voluptuous mounds. The sounds of your bodies' slapping eloped the bedroom in a passionate rhythm, along with your lustful sounds of satisfaction that escaped your lips subconsciously. You threw your head back, hair cascading down your spine, as you exposed your neck. Giving John full rein over your pulse point as he sucked hard marking you, all while still moving within you. He always knew how to hit every pressure point on your body at once to drive you irreducibility insane with lust. 

His lips descended upon yours as his calloused hands slide up your arms to cradle your face, leaving goosebumps in their wake. You relaxed in his lap to mirror his actions. Your fingers raking through his scalp, to play with his hair a bit, as you laced your tongue with his. His mouth was hot, wet, and so very addicting.

John kissed and furiously made love to your mouth. He didn't want to stop, and he couldn't until he felt that familiar burn within his chest. Forcing his lips away from yours; his chest heaved up and down struggling to control his breathing and 'tell tale heart', he was still hard and barred deep inside you. But he made no move to continue, and neither did you, as you chose to enjoy the feeling rather than escalating to finish. You caressed his cheeks with the palms of your delicate hands as you rested your forehead against his.

John smirked and jeered at you, "Worn out yet?" His panting, hot breath fanning your swollen lips heavily as the words barely came out between pants. 

Cocking a brow coyly, you playfully retorted, "Who's wheezing like an old man with pneumonia?" A breathy laugh exiting your lips as his face contorted in a feign hurt expression. 

Though the moment ended as your breath stopped, and you became caught up in the primal look that overtook his eyes. It was aggressive, dominant in a way that stirred a blaze within you, sending a rushing of arousal straight to your core. Your time of fun was over, it was his time once more. And John really relished on the feel of your body under his, dominating you mercilessly and you loved submitting to him equally.

Before you knew it John had you on her back in a flash, with him on his knees between your legs. He gripped your thighs and slid you to him so fast, you yelped with excitement. Licking two digits he entered them in between your folds wanting to feel your wetness again, only to replace them with his cock seconds later in a swift thrust. The sudden and rushed movements sending your mind in a frenzy, leaving no coherent thought to process John's actions. 

You gasped lowly and whimpered, feeling him fill you to the hilt. He pistoned in and out of your canal with excessive speed; each stroke skilled and exceptionally swift. Letting another moan slip from your lips, John helped you wrap your legs around his waist; now in the traditional missionary position. He continued to pound into you hitting your cervix and you met him thrust for thrust, your body welcoming the mix of pain and pleasure. John's grunts began to fall from his lips, as he wrapped his arms around your neck stealing a kiss from your swollen lips. You bucked and shuttered against him, feeling an enormous build up within your core. This release would be mighty powerful and you wanted him, needed him to give it to you.

Your abdominal wall convulsed and spasmed around him. You let fourth a guttural scream as you orgasm nearly knocked you out, eyes so clamped shut you saw a fiery white light. It was electrifying, and so liberating to feel as euphoric as you did. Feeling you clamp around his length John spewed his seed deep inside you, his cry bared in the shell of your neck and he collapsed, heavy on top of you.

Then again there was a mess in the bed, sweat soaked bodies that laid tangled with themselves as well as the ruffled sheets. Huffs and puffs of two breathless beings, hoping to relax after exerting all their lives energy. Your eyes collided with his, and you saw how filled they were with so much adoration, that it almost brought you to tears. No man before had ever gazed so softly and lovingly to you, so you always cherished when John did. Because it always made you fall more in love with him. 

As he took quickly to retrieve his parcels of clothes that scattered the room randomly, you couldn't help but admire greatly the dressing man. Struggling to put on his pants while standing and not tipping over, and having the usual mean glare on his face as he muttered profanities under his breath. Oh how this man killed you mercifully with every little detail he attired. And you wanted so much to tell him that hat he does to you, but you couldn't. Words of adoration would overtake your thoughts regularly, but they never seemed to come out. It was like they were caged in your mouth, locked away forever, and nothing could bring them out. 

In the spur of the moment, the words you formulated in your head sound so beautiful. But when it came down to the gritty deed, you were left wordlessly pathetic. It was like the words were trapped in your head, and no one can help them out. Except for John, who always feverishly looked for them within your lips with a kiss, hoping to grab your emotions through there. It was your unspoken agreement on your feelings, one he desired highly before every mission. 

"I have to go," John's dull tone brought your attention back to the love of your life, watching as he fiddled with his gun belt. You took notice that he was dressed and ready to leave the hotel room, ready for the mission he had told you he was doing with Dutch. A heavy feeling filled you, as your mind began to think negative outcomes from the mission for him, put you quickly pushed them back always hating how they surfaced when he was about to leave. 

Sitting up on the bed, the bed sheets John had placed to cover you falling to a white pool on your lap, and leaving you exposed once more to him. John faltered a bit, admiring you as he shook his head from the thoughts of round two. He had a mission to finish, and he was already late enough as it is, considering the darkening sky from outside the windowpane. John looked into your eyes, watching the raging war of emotions flicker within them, noticing the unspoken words float through them, and pierce his heart rigorously. John liked that about you, how you did my even have to speak to make him feel all he needed. A beautiful smile and a fleeting glance was all he craved from you before going on a mission. As well as a round of love making. 

"See you later," you spoke out, leaning over to the nightstand and grabbing the discarded hat that laid upside down there. Picking it up gently you turned to John who laughed lightly, knowing what you were about to do, as he stalked up to you in bed. Standing at the edge as you scooted up to him and placed the hat on his head, never breaking eye contact as you let your hands linger on his cheeks, caressing them sensually. Grimacing John nodded slightly in thanks as he placed his hands over yours, letting them sit there for a bit, before removing them from his face and dropping them to her lap. 

Stepping back, eyes still connected, he headed for the door. Opening it before sending her a final smile as he swiftly stepped though it. Closing it behind him, the clicking of the handle reverberating through the room, and straight through your body. With a heavy sigh, you dropped your head and silently prayed he would come back ok.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like John cherishes lazy, sensual sex. The kind where their is no rush for carnal deliberation, or release pent up sexual frustrations. Where you just desire the blissful emotions of the memories that sometimes plague your mind in reminisces of the person before you. So you don't finish quick, you drag it out at best you can, and feel nothing but love for one another. And it turns into more like your souls having sex, rather than your bodies. Those are my favorites times in a sexual relationship.
> 
> And lord knows he needs a good soul fucking time.


End file.
